Mr Durant's Expectations
by Yankees01
Summary: Bohannan is back, thanks to Durant, and he knew that it would come with certain exceptions. He never expected for this to be one of the exceptions. Will be run again or stay and bend to Durant's will? Char: Bohannan, OC, Elam, Lily, Durant, and others
1. Mr Bohannon

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Bohannan is back in Hell on Wheels thanks to Mr. Durant... he knew that it came with some exceptions since Durant has saved him, but he wasn't expecting this one. **

I sighed as I looked around the small town that I had come back to… I wasn't really sure why I came back. I guess it was because I didn't want to hang. I knew that I had made a deal with the devil when I agreed to this, but I didn't want to meet the devil anytime soon.

I heard the thunder in the distance and the town didn't seem notice. The saloon was full of noise and drunks. The whores had business coming and going at all hours. The towns people were all in their tents and part of the town looked quiet. I couldn't shake a feeling that something was going to happen, but who was I kidding… this is Hell on Wheels something always happens. I flicked my cigarette out and went into the train car I called home.

I had a restless night as I thought about how everything had changed so much in the last three months since I had ran from here. I knew that running was the right thing at the time. I had to admit I liked robbing the trains, but I could have choosen better companions.

I finally awoke the next morning and went to see Durant. I had a meeting with him ever day to discuss the town and other things. I didn't like these meetings because I always had to see Lily. I admit when I first saw her there was something about her. I just didn't feel much now, especially after she started to bed with Durant. I am sure she had her reasons, but they weren't anything I needed to know.

I walked into the office and there was no sight of Lily. I was glad for that, but I'm sure she was somewhere nearby.

"Come on, sit… I haven't got all day." Durant said as I took off my hat. I sat down and one of the workers brought us coffee. Durant has everyone working for him even if they didn't want to.

"I have noticed that you have readjusted quite well." He said and I nodded.

"A little too well from what I hear… you took a man out of the saloon because he took your liquor?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Look at me!" he snapped and I looked up at him.

"I didn't bring you back here to ruin my town! I need you to calm down. I have a niece that is coming out here and I am having her stay with you." He said and I was not going to do that.

"No!" I said as I stood up.

"Sit down, Mr. Bohannan. I can kill you myself since I am the one who saved you!" he said and I knew I really didn't have a choice.

"I want me niece to stay with you and help you in your car, much like Mrs. Bell does for me. I also think a women's touch would be good for you. You can't keep killing men who look at you wrong, beating up the workers, and getting drunk every night." He said and I sighed. I had done that before I left, so I didn't know why it was a big deal now.

"Fine. When does she arrive?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow on the train… Lily is going to be working with her as well." He said and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and walked out of the place. I was glad that Lily wasn't at that meeting.

I was going around the town when I spotted Lily. She was talking to Eva and they were now friends since Eva had become a 'proper' woman as Elam put it. I watched them a second longer before going to find Elam. We had to ride out to meet the men.

I got on my horse and was starting out towards the edge of camp to find Elam when the Swed stopped me.

"I heard that you are in need of a woman's touch." He said and I shook my head before riding off. He had always been a thorn in my side. I kinda wish he had been on the yankees I had killed in the war.

**A/N: Pls review! Let me know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Arrival

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Phoward- thank you for reviewing! **

Bohannon POV

I found Elam as we rode out to meet the men.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him because he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I can't just be happy?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"You can be whatever… you are the one walking around lookin like an idiot." I said as we rode up on the guys.

"Bohannon." Mr. Toole yelled and I rode over to him.

"The men don't like hearing the Indians around here… it's not our job to get killed." He said and I sighed. I didn't need this right now.

"Now, ya'll get back to work. They ain't nothin to worry about." I said and they mumbled before working again.

We were doing fine when we heard whooping in the distance. I looked over to see Indians looking over at us from a ridge. They were whooping and began to shoot as us. I knew the rifles couldn't reach us, but it didn't matter. I knew the guys would walk off the job now.

"Just go." I yelled and we all headed back to town. I knew that Mr. Durant wouldn't like this, plus Lily would have to add her two cents.

"Why are my men back?" Durant asked me as he walked out of the railroad office.

"Because your men are scared of Indians." I said.

"So, go around them." Lily said and I sighed.

"Just give them the day off and we can go at it again tomorrow." I said as I walked off.

"Don't forget tomorrow." Durant yelled and I cussed before walking off.

"What's tomorrow?" Elam asked me as he walked up.

"Durant's decided that I need a woman to stay at my car to calm me down." I said and he chuckled.

"I will shoot you." I said and he sighed before walking off. I just wanted whiskey to make this day ended.

Thomas POV

I was nervous about today. My niece was coming into town and I hoped this was for the best. I was hoping that she would have a calming effect on Bohannon. I needed him to stop before he destroyed my town. He had gone on a drinking binge last night and gotten in a fight in the saloon.

"What time will she arrive?" Lily asked me as she walked up in her riding outfit. I could tell that she wanted to go survey the track, but I knew that wasn't best.

"Around noon, I think that you should change and meet us for a nice lunch." I said and she sighed.

"The workers are striking anyways, so I can't do much. I will not have you going out there and getting killed by an Indian." I said and she pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Right, because that turned out so well for me the first time." She said and walked back into the office. I didn't want to deal with her attitude.

"Mr. Ferguson." I said and he stopped beside me.

"Yes, sir?" he asked me.

"Are you keeping an eye on Bohannon?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He's been drinking again." He said and I nodded.

"I need to speak to him." I said and walked towards the car. I walked in and slammed the door. He sat up and looked disheveled.

"Good you're up… you need to take care of this Indian problem." I said and he sighed before falling back over.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked me as he groaned.

"Yes, because my niece will be here in a while. You need to shower and go out to look at the tracks. I want to make sure those people don't hurt my tracks." I said and walked out.

Anne POV

I was nervous as the train pulled into Hell on Wheels. I had ridden here with the payroll and we only had one scare. I had been riding for 3 days and I was glad to be where I was at the moment. I had been sent out here by my aunt to stay with my uncle. I had been too wild for the well to do in New York.

"Uncle!" I said as I stepped off the train and he hugged me.

"Anne, I'm glad to see you here." He said and I smiled at him.

"Come on, we are going to have lunch on the plains." He said and I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was looking forward to it. I knew that everything was going to be an experience.

"Anne, this is Mrs. Lily Bell." I said as Lily walked up to us.

"Nice to meet you, Anne. I know that your uncle has been looking forward to you coming here." She said and I smiled.

"Anne, I have set it up to where you will help take care of someone in the town. I need you to help him get back on his feet." He said and I wasn't too sure about that.

"Uncle…" I was saying but he help up his hand.

"Anne, this will be good for you. You need to learn how to take care of a house and be a proper woman." He said and I sighed. I knew that my aunt had told him some of my exploits. I nodded.

"Come on." He said and I walked with him through the 'town' as we made our way to a train car that now served as a home.

"Mr. Bohannon." Uncle called out and few minutes later an older man who looked worn opened the door and looked at us. He had amazing blue grey eyes, but he bored them with a hard look.

"This is my niece, Anne. She will be helping you." He said and Mr. Bohannon looked at me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Let me get your trunk for you." He said and walked out. He was a taller man who seemed muscular, but very hidden.

"Now, you can unpack later… we are going for lunch." Uncle said and I smiled at him.

"Have fun on your picnic." Mr. Bohannon said as he tipped his hat to us. I could already tell that we weren't going to get along as well as my uncle wanted us to.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	3. Adjusting

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Phoward- thank you for the reviews! **

Bohannon POV

I was riding with Elam to check the railroad. We hadn't seen any of the Indians yet, but that didn't mean anything. We were looking over the river with no signs of any other life.

"Did Mr. Durant's niece come in?" he asked me and I nodded.

"How she look?" he asked me and I looked at him out the corner of my eye.

"Ain't you got enough white women to worry about?" I asked him as he chuckled.

Anne POV

We rode out onto the plains and there was a small tent put up on a small hill. We could see the plains on one side and the town on the other side.

"Anne, how old are you?" Lily asked me.

"I just turned 18." I said and she nodded.

"I was just married at your age." She said and I smiled.

"My mother wants me to be." I said and she laughed.

"You will get there in time." She said and I nodded. I could tell that there was something between my uncle and Lily, but I didn't care. I knew that my aunt was a controlling, cold, and heartless person at times. I think when William died she lost hope in the world.

We sat around and enjoyed food while they told me about my new life. I still didn't know much about the person I was now living with.

"Well, Lily, would you mind showing Anne around town? I need to get back to the office." I said and she nodded.

"I will see you for dinner." Thomas said and I nodded.

We eventually rode back into town and Lily was showing me around the town. It was very different from New York, and far dirtier. The people seemed filthy, but happy.

"Ah, Ms. Lily Bell… who is your new friend?" a tall, lanky, and smelly mad asked her.

"Ah, Mr. Gunderson, this is Anne. She is Thomas's niece. She will be in Hell on Wheels for awhile." Lily told him and he smiled at me.

"Nice you meet you, Ms. Anne." He said and I smiled.

"You too, Mr. Gunderson." I said and she smiled at me as she pulled me away from him.

"He is?" I asked her.

"He keeps the town clean and does odd jobs. Thomas has some problems from him here recently. Be careful." Lily told me and I nodded.

"Ms. Bell?" a voice said and we turned to see a young woman, with tattoos on her face, and small smile.

"Ah, Eva, this is Anne, Mr. Durant's niece. She is going to be in Hell on Wheels for awhile." Lily said and introduced me to her. She seemed very nice.

Mr. Bohannon,

We made it back into town. I rode over the railroad office and turned in my reports to Mr. Durant.

"Bohannon, I expect you to treat my niece nice." He said and I sighed.

"I didn't know babysitter was my new title." I said and started to walk out.

"I saved you, and I can kill you! I know that you slept with Lily; I know that you tried to kill Mr. Gunderson, and I know that you are close to drinking yourself to death. Don't make me give you your wish sooner." He said and I sighed. I had forgotten that Lily had come clean when Thomas threatened to leave her at any point on the railroad.

"Fine." I growled and walked out.

I went into the saloon to get some food. I walked in and saw Anne sitting with Lily in the corner. I usually didn't see females unless it was the whores. I sighed and grabbed a bottle or alcohol and started out.

"Bohannon, come on!" Mr. Toole called and I sighed.

I walked over and sat with him. The Irish joined us later and I knew that I was going to be drunk before the night was over with. We were talking and having fun. The whores were making good money tonight since we were all off tomorrow. We were having a dance in honor of Mr. Durant getting better.

"Who is the lass in the corner?" Mickey asked and I shook my head. Anne was fresh meat here and I felt for her. I looked over to see Mr. Gunderson talking to them. Lily was being nice, but Anne looked uncomfortable. I grabbed my bottle and walked over to them.

"Move." I barked at the Swede before we shook his head.

"I will rejoice in the day that you get manners." He said and Anne smirked.

"Come on, we need to go back. I have to show you where you are staying." I said as I pulled Anne to me by the crook of her elbow.

"I will walk with you." Lily said and I nodded.

We all walked out of there. I just didn't want to be around the Swede. I sighed as Anne walked with me to the railcar.

"I got an extra bed… you can sleep in there." I said as we walked inside. She nodded and I lit the small lamp on the table.

"I put your trunk in there." I said.

"Thank you…?" she asked me.

"Bohannon is fine." I said and she nodded.

"You know, I have heard a lot about southern gentleman, but I can tell that you are certainly not one; so I would lose the accent or the attitude. Either would suit you better." She said and pulled the curtain between us. I had put on up to separate the rooms.

I walked out the door and sat on the steps. I knew that I was going to have to used to some things.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	4. Scared

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Phoward- thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate you taking the time to do that. **

Bohannon POV

It had been a few days since Anne had arrived… we were still getting used to each other. She and Lily were getting along well, but Lily was now colder to me. I figured it had something to do with Durant. I had grown to not pay attention to those things anymore.

I was walking from the saloon one night when I saw Anne walking someone where in town. I knew that no one should hurt her, but I wasn't sure what she was going. I watched as she walked to the church and Ruth greeted her. I sighed and walked back into the saloon.

"Got your eyes on a woman?" Elam asked me and I shot him a look.

"How's your woman?" I asked him.

"Pregnant." He said and I laughed at him as he poured me another shot.

"You're observant." I said.

"Ain't I?" he asked me and I smirked.

"How's your new guest?" he asked me and I sighed.

"She's different." I said and he laughed.

"She and Ms. Bell seem to be a lot alike." He said and I nodded in agreement.

Anne POV

I had visited with Ruth and I was glad to make friends in this town. I was still getting used to this place. I wasn't sure if I liked it, but my uncle was trying to get my acclimated to this life. I knew that I was really here just to find a husband… that was what my mother wanted for me.

I was walking back past the whorehouse when a man grabbed me.

"Come on, sugar." He said and I tried to push him off.

"No, I'm not a whore!" I said and he kept coming at me.

"Dan… she's not business… go on!" a distinctly Irish voice said to him and pushed him away from me. I looked up to see a brown header taller man smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"I don't believe that I have had the pleasure of meeting yeh… I'm Mickey." He said and I smiled.

"Anne. Nice to meet you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Let me walk yeh to yeh car." He said and I smiled as he offered me his arm.

We walked to the car and Bohannon was sitting outside smoking. He tipped his hat at me and nodded at Mickey.

"Good night and thank you again." I told him. He smiled and walked away.

"I see you are already making friends." He said and I looked at him.

Bohannon

I wasn't surprised to see Mickey walking up with Anne. I just figured that Sean would get to her first, but I guess he wasn't over Ruth yet. I was waiting for her to tell me how she felt about my comment and I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long.

"Try it, you might find that you like having other people's company." She said and walked inside. I smirked because it was fun to get under her skin.

I was woken up to someone shaking me. I sat up and looked for my gun, but a scared Anne greeted me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"They are close." She whispered and I listened. I could hear the Indian's around the town.

"Calm down… they can't hurt you." I said and she was shaking.

"Let me go check." I said, but she clung to me.

"I won't be hurt. I will be fine. Go back and sit on your bed." I said and she started to say something, but thankfully just listened to me.

I grabbed my gun and walked outside to see if they were actually in the town. I could see other men standing out with guns. Mr. Toole and Elam were walking up to the car.

"Are the in the town?" I asked them.

"Not that we can see." Elam said and I nodded.

"Just go back to sleep… they are retreating." I said as I saw them riding away.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Toole asked me.

"Yeah, just tell two men to stand guard on the train tracks." I said and they nodded.

I walked back inside and found Anne still sitting on her bed. I walked over and sat beside her. I hadn't had much experience comforting a woman since Mary died years ago. I carefully rubbed her back and hoped this was working.

"They are all gone." I said and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yes, darlin… it's safe now." I said and she nodded.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked me and I sighed. I knew that she was scared and tired, but I didn't want to hurt her reputation by doing that.

"Please." She asked me in the smallest voice.

"Alright." I agreed and laid down next to her.

I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around her. I hadn't woken up like this since Lily and I had shared that one night. I was grateful to wake up with clothes on this time.

Thomas POV

I was sitting in the office discussing things with Lily when Bohannon walked into the building.

"Get in here now!" I said and he walked back there.

"Why the hell are there Indians trying to take over my town?" I asked him.

"Because you are on their land." He said with a shrug.

"Then go around." Lily said and Bohannon rolled his eyes at her answer.

"That doesn't make a difference now. We are almost done with the bridge and we have no choice, but to keep going." He said and she shook her head.

"We are building the bridge, but I need to make sure that the Indians don't ruin what we have already accomplished. I came back here from near death and I will not have this ruined because of some Indians." I yelled at them.

"I know, Thomas, but…" Lily was saying.

"No buts, just build my railroad." I said to them.

"Bohannon, have men stand guard nightly." I told him and he nodded before leaving.

"I need to see my niece." I said and Lily looked at me.

"Please go get my niece." I said and she looked surprised.

"Now?" I said and she huffed before walking away.

A few minutes later Anne walked into the room. I got up to hug her.

"Are you alright after last night?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, Uncle, Bohannon made sure that I was alright." She said and I nodded.

"Good, how are you settling in?" I asked her.

"I'm getting used to it." She said and I smiled at her.

"Tonight, I want you to have dinner with me, Lily, and Bohannon tonight." I said and she nodded.

"That would be nice." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, now go on and help Lily. I will see you tonight." I said and she smiled.

I had someone send for Bohannon… I had to tell him of the plans for tonight.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	5. Girl Time

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Phoward- thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate you taking the time to do that. **

Lily POV

I was working in the office and Anne was out front in the office with the telegrapher.

"Come on, Anne, we are going to get lunch." I said and Thomas looked at me questioningly.

She smiled at me as we walked to the saloon to get some food. They were nice enough to serve normal food during the middle of the day when the whores were sleeping or getting ready for tonight.

"Thank you for letting me borrow some clothes while I get trousers sent to me." She said as they brought us food. I smiled at her.

"I understand what it's like to walk around in dresses everyday." I said and she nodded.

We ate and headed to my train car.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I have the perfect dress… if you would like to wear it." I said and she smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

Bohannon POV

I was watching them deal with the bridge when Elam came riding up.

"Mr. Durant wants you." He said and I nodded.

"Mr. Toole, keep these men on track." I said and he nodded before I rode back to the town.

I got back to see Lily and Anne walking to Lily's train car. I was glad to see they both look happy. I knew that Anne was scared last night. I also knew that the Indian threat was getting much worse. I walked into the office and Mr. Durant looked up at me.

"Come here." He said and I walked back there. I handed him my numbers for the day and he sighed.

"You are coming to dinner tonight. Wear clean clothes." He said and I sighed.

"Fine, but we need to talk about the Indian threat." I said and he sighed.

"I hired you to take care of that." He said and I shook my head.

"I can't go everything!" I said and he pursed his lips together.

"Just go! I will see you tonight." He said and I sighed. I hated being dismissed.

I walked outside and the Swede walked past me to get inside.

"Mr. Bohannon…" he was saying.

"Don't." I warned him and walked off.

Anne POV

I was glad that Lily was being nice to me. I needed someone I could talk to since I was out here and out of my element.

"So, I hear that you and Mickey are talking?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I suppose… he saved me from a drunk man the other night." I said and she smiled.

"There are some gentlemen out here." She said and I nodded.

"You mean Bohannon?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I see the way you two look at each other… I won't say anything, but I see it." I said and she nodded.

"He saved me when the Indians killed my husband." She said and I felt horrible for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said and she gave me a gracious smile.

"It's alright, Anne." She said and I nodded.

Thomas POV

I was surprised to see Bohannon walk my car in a nice suit. I didn't know that he owned one. I got ready to say something when Anne and Lily walked into the room. I had to admit Lily looked beautiful. She was nothing like my wife and I liked that.

I smiled when I saw Anne. She looked very grown up.

"Anne, you look beautiful, your father would be proud." I said and she nodded as she kissed my cheek. I knew that her father was still a touchy subject.

"Let's eat." I said and I saw Lily and Bohannon exchanging glances.

Bohannon POV

I saw Anne's demeanor change when her uncle mentioned her father. I guess that he wasn't with her family anymore. I felt for her… we all knew what it was like to lost a close family member.

I could tell that Lily had learned a lot about me because Thomas wouldn't stop asking me question. The more brandy he had the worse he got.

"Well, I am going to retire… Lily can I talk to you?" Thomas asked her. She sighed, hugged Anne, and I took Anne's arm. I knew that she was tired of their arrangement, but she had done it to herself.

"Come on, I will walk you back." I said to Anne.

She nodded and we walked outside. I watched as she looked up at the sky.

"It's pretty." She whispered and I looked up. I had been out here for a long time, but never just looked up at the stars.

"You look nice tonight." I finally got up the nerve to tell her.

"You do to, but it's far from your normal look." She said and I smirked. She reached up and untied my tie.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she nodded.

We got back to the car and I lit a lamp. I was fidgeting with the buttons when I sighed. My fingers were sore from working on the steam engine and I was having a problem.

"Here." She said and I unbuttoned my shirt. I saw her eye widen when she saw my muscles peaking out from my shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered. She nodded and it broke her out of her trance. She nodded and walked behind the curtain. I sighed as I heard her finally lay down. I didn't need anymore complications.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	6. Friends and Misses

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Phoward- thank you all the reviews! **

Elam POV

I was watching Eva and Mr. Toole talked about something, and she didn't look too happy. I knew that she would be happy when I told her I had a piece of land. The Irish had sold it to me and after some negotiations Mr. Durant let me keep it. I waited until Mr. Toole stormed off before walking up to her.

"I gotcha something." I said and she looked up at me.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"I gotta house… well, I'ma build a house. You know, for us and the baby." I said and she shook her head.

"I gotta house, Elam." She said and I sighed.

"You know I'm gonna be a good daddy." I said and she sighed.

"Elam, it's between me and my husband." She said and I looked at her. I knew that was my baby.

"Eva…" I was saying when she held up a hand.

"No, Elam." She said and walked away.

I gave up and rode back to my land. I was going to start building a house.

Bohannon POV

I was coming in with the guys from the line today. The steam engine had blow up again today. I was lucky that no one had gotten hurt. I needed to get this fixed.

"Mr. Toole, start tearing it apart. I'm going to talk to Durant. I will be back." I said and he nodded.

I was walking to the office when the Swede walked up to me.

"I hear that you are having problems with the engine." He said and I shot a look at him.

"I find out you had anything to do with this… I will hang you." I said and he nodded. He walked away whistling and smiling. I knew that something wasn't right with him.

I walked in and Anne looked up at me. I gave her a quick nod before walking into the office.

"The engine is broke again." I said and he threw his pen down.

"Fix it! I can't afford any more delays." He said and I nodded.

I walked out when Lily was walking in. She wanted to say something, but I needed to get work done. I waved her off and went back to where Mr. Toole was working. We had to get this fixed.

Eva POV

I was walking past the office when I saw Anne looking out the window.

"Hi Anne." I said and she smiled at me. We had talked a few times and she seemed like a nice person.

"Hi Eva, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good… I am walking to the train platform to take them some food. You wanna walk along?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, bye Uncle." She said and He waved goodbye to her.

"Here, let me." She said and took the food from me.

"You don't have to." I said and she nodded.

"You are two now… I'm not." She said and I smiled.

"How's the baby?" she asked me.

"Good… I'm just not used to some things." I said and she smiled at me.

We walked up on the platform and they look at us.

"We bought food." I said and Anne smiled at them.

"Thank yeh." Mr. Toole said and kissed me. I smiled as Bohannon nodded at Anne. I could tell that he looked at her different than he looked at Lily.

"Come on, you can eat with me in my tent." I said and she nodded.

Lily POV

Thomas and I were walking to his car when we saw Anne and Eva walking towards the tents.

"She's making friends." I commented and he nodded.

"She needs to… especially with the right people." He said and I nodded.

We got to his car and Henry had dinner prepared. We sat down and ate. I knew that Thomas would want something tonight. He always did.

"No, Thomas." I said and he sighed.

"We have an arrangement." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but tonight, I can't." I said and he smirked.

"Becoming tired of being a whore?" he asked me and I went to slap him. He caught my hand and glared at me.

"You made your bed, now deal with it." He said and pushed me away from him. I sighed and looked at the floor. He was right… I was the only one to blame for this mess I was.

"I will have you moved to the other car, so that this arrangement doesn't tax you further." He said and threw my gown at me. I sighed and nodded. I was grateful for at least that news.

Bohannon POV

I got done fixing it with Mr. Toole around midnight and walked over to the men who were on watch. Elam looked up at me.

"What are you doin?" he asked me.

"Seein if ya'll are ok, plus I need a favor." I said.

"I aint your nigger." He said and I smirked.

"Right, well, I will remember that next time someone grabs a noose." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" he asked me.

"I need ya to keep an eye on Anne." I said and he nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard since she and Eva are friends." He said and I nodded. I looked up at the stars and remember what Anne had said last night. They were something to look at.

"Go on." He said and I grabbed a bottle of corn likker sitting beside the sleeping person and Elam shook his head.

I walked to my car drinking the likker. I walked in and found a lamp burning. Anne was sitting up sitting something. She looked up and I took of my hat.

"Why are you up?" I asked her. She shrugged as she looked out the window.

"Can't sleep… I will go so you can sleep." She said and I put a hand out to stop her.

"You're fine… do you have anymore?" I asked her and she nodded.

She poured me a cup and I sat down with her.

"Do you miss it?" she asked me after a minute and I looked at her.

"Miss what?" I asked her.

"The south… your home?" she asked me and I nodded after a pause.

"I do… do you miss your home?" I asked her.

"Not really… there isn't much left to miss." She said and I looked at her. I could tell that she had left something bad behind. I went for her hand, but she stood up.

"Night." She said and quickly disappeared behind the curtain.

"Night." I whispered and blew out the lamp.

I sighed as I lay in the bed and heard her sobbing quietly. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to cross any unseen boundaries or Durant to have my neck because of his niece.

I couldn't take it anymore. I finally got up and walked back there. I lay down and she quickly moved.

"Calm down, just lay here… it will be alright." I whispered to her once she settled back against me. She finally fell asleep as I ran my hands through her hear. I realized how much I missed having Mary around or at least a good woman.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	7. Interactions

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Phoward- thank you all the reviews and support. **

Anne POV

I got up and found the Bohannon was gone. I needed to thank him for last night. He was indeed a gentleman under the layers of dirt this place would put on a person. I changed and made my way to get some food.

"Anne, come over here." A voice said and I smiled at Mickey as he waved me over. I sat with him and Sean. Sean looked dejected, but I knew that it was because Ruth didn't want anything to do with him. I had spoken with Ruth.

"How are you today?" Mickey asked me.

"Fine, and you two?" I asked them.

"Good." Mickey said and Sean nodded.

"I'm going to check on the whore house." Sean said and abruptly got up.

"Ignore my brother." He said and I nodded.

I talked to him while we ate. He walked me to the office. I smiled and was glad to know that someone here liked me.

"I see you are making friends." My uncle said when I walked inside.

"Yes." I said and smiled when I saw him and Bohannon.

"Come on, you are riding with me today." Bohannon said and I looked at him strange.

"It's my idea. I think that it would be good for you to see it, plus I could use another woman out there." Lily said as she walked out of the side room. I smiled and nodded.

"Good luck." Uncle said and waved us off.

Bohannon POV

I walked out with Lily and Anne. I would be lying if I said that something wasn't right between Lily and me. I knew that it had to do with our encounter this morning. Durant is got some of the men moving her stuff in the other car. I should have offered to help, but I didn't. I didn't care. She wasn't my problem. I knew that she wanted to be, but she's not who I thought she should be.

"Here are your horses." I said as I helped Lily on hers. I turned to help Anne on hers, but she was already on hers. I smirked and nodded.

"Come on." I said as I got onto my horse.

"I need to get Elam." I said and they nodded.

I rode ahead of them as they chatted. I could hear stuff, but didn't really want to listen.

"Stay here." I said as we approached Elam's. He saw me and walked up.

"What? I don't work for the railroad no more." He said and I smirked.

"Yes, you do… get on the horse." I said and handed him the bottle of corn likker I had to replace the one I took last night.

"Fine." He said as he shook his head.

"Ladies." He said as he rode up with us. They both smiled at him as we went on to the tracks.

"This must be your lucky day… you got both of them wit ya." He said.

"Shut it." I said as he laughed.

Lily POV

I was glad that Anne had gone with us, but I knew that there was something between her and Bohannon. I knew that he wouldn't admit it, but she would. Thomas would flip if he knew that his niece liked him. I knew that he wanted her to find someone, but I knew that Bohannon wasn't whom he meant. I still wasn't sure why he paid Mickey to talk to her, because Sean would have gladly taken the distraction.

"So, this is what my uncle frets about?" she asked me and I laughed as we rode up. Mr. Toole and the men nodded at us as we rode by them.

"Yes, and he has right, but I know that we will make it." I said and she nodded.

"That's the bridge?" she asked me and I nodded.

I was glad at the progress that was being made. I knew that Thomas wasn't happy, but he couldn't argue that progress was being made.

We stayed at the bridge and then rode back with Elam. Bohannon was staying to help Mr. Toole deal with the engine. They were still having problems with it.

"How's Eva?" Elam asked Anne.

"Fine." She said and he nodded.

"She will come around if you give her time." I said and Elam sighed.

"I know that everyone one knows about the problem, but I'm glad no one is talking about it." He said.

"They are talking, but not to you." Anne said and he smirked at her.

"Well, thank ya for confirming my suspicions." He said and and she laughed.

"Anytime." She said and I was shaking my head at their interactions. Anne certain had a different side than what her uncle wanted her to have.

Bohannon POV

We got done and back into the town before sunset. I was glad because I didn't need an Indian attack to add to the problems. I got back and started off the platform when Lily met me. I sighed and didn't really have time for her.

"Can you help me with something in my car?" she asked me.

"Sure." I agreed and followed her over there.

We got in there and she looked at me. I knew what she wanted without saying it.

"You don't have a problem do ya?" I asked her.

"Yes, but not with my car." She said and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry, Lily, but this ain't happenin again." I said and she pouted.

"What? I thought that you were fine with my arrangement?" she asked me.

"I aint anymore, plus I don't want to have any problems with Mr. Durant because of you." I said and she sighed.

"I can take care of Thomas." She said.

"I know and so does the whole town." I said and she slapped my before I could react.

"I figured you would be used to hearing that by now." I said and walked out of the car with her yelling behind me. I didn't care anymore. I was so pissed at her actions, accusations, and stupid attempts. I grabbed a bottle of corn likker and downed the whole thing by the time I got back to the car. I just hoped that Anne would leave me alone.

Anne POV

I was sitting in the car with some food. I had gotten some and brought it back. I wasn't really hungry, plus I figured that Bohannon would be after today. I jumped when he walked in and slammed the door. I looked up to see a large red whelp on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I grabbed a rag, that I just wet, and attempted to place it on his face. I got it up there and he grabbed my wrist as he yanked it from him.

"I don't need anything from you." He said and I was shocked at his demeanor.

"I just want to help…" I was saying when he snatched the rag from me and threw it at the table.

"I don't want it… I don't need it. Just go back to New York and leave me the hell alone." He said and I wasn't sure what to say.

I grabbed my shawl and walked out. I didn't know where I was going, but the saloon looked good.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	8. Pain

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. **

Anne POV

I walked into the saloon and Sean saw me. He walked over and pulled me out the door.

"Yeh don't belong in there." He said and I smirked.

"Right, because you know me." I said and sighed.

"Look, yeh are a nice girl. Go to church or something." He said and I shook my head no. I attempted to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"Mickey doesn't like yeh, yeh have no business with him, and he's not who yeh need." He said and I was getting frustrated.

"What do you know?" I asked him.

"That Mickey is getting paid to talk to yeh, that Lily wants Bohannon, and that yeh don't belong here. Yeh are a proper lady. This isn't a place for yeh." He said and I felt the tears in my eyes as he spoke to me. I knew that most of it was true, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Why do you care? You won't even fight for Ruth." I said and he smirked.

"She won't have me… Ah won't wait for her anymore." He said and I nodded.

"We have something in common." I mumbled and turned to leave.

"Wait… I will get a bottle. Yeh look like yeh can use it." He said and disappeared into the saloon. I contemplated walking away, but he returned with a bottle.

"Come on." He said and took my arm. I didn't know where we were going, but it felt like no one would miss me if something horrible were to happen.

Bohannon POV

I sat there and waited… but Anne didn't come back. I sighed and knew that I had taken my frustrations out on her. She was trying to help, but I wasn't used to that since Mary had died.

I waited, but she didn't come back. I knew that she didn't know a lot of people. I also didn't want the men to take her thinking she was a whore. I grabbed my belt, slipped it on, and walked out of the car. I saw the men changing watch, so I knew that it was late.

I was walking past the places I thought that she would go, but I hadn't found her yet. I sighed and looked towards Lily's car, it was dark, so was Bohannon's. I couldn't search every tent, but the idea had crossed my mind.

I was heading behind the saloon when I heard someone struggling. I walked towards the sound and it was coming from the area of the jail car. I made my way towards it and realized that it was Anne.

I ran over there to fine Sean pressing Anne up against the car. She was trying to push him off, but not succeeding. I grabbed him and threw him off. She sunk to the ground and I locked him into the car.

I quickly picked her up and pulled her to me. I carried her to the car and sat her on the bed. She was upset and crying. I looked down at her. She looked more vulnerable than she had the night the Indians attacked.

"I don't need to be here. No one wants me here." She mumbled and I sighed.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because, Sean told me that Mickey is only talking to me because of my uncle, you don't want me, Lily hates me because of you, and I don't even belong here." She said with a sob.

"I like having you here." I admitted softly.

"No, you don't. You want me to go back to New York. I am just in your way." She said.

"No, I don't. I was angry." I said and she sighed. She got up and pushed me away.

"You are always angry then!" she said and started to hit me. I captured her arms as I pulled her close me.

"I am angry, but it's not at you." I said and she struggled out of my grasp.

"Then what! Because I'm something you can't have?" she said and I sighed.

"No! Because you are what I miss! You are innocent. You are everything I was before the war, before they killed my family, and before I forgot how to be human." I admitted to her.

"So, what? You just want to be an ass all the time? You like having people fear and hate you?" she asked me.

"It's better to be feared than loved." I mumbled.

"No, it's not… no wonder everyone thinks what they do about you! You are just a gun for hire without a care for anyone but yourself. Lily can have you!" she screamed at me.

Anne POV

I couldn't believe that I was having this conversation with Bohannon. He really was the cold-hearted ass Lily had mad him out to be. I thought she was saying that to keep me away, but no he really was just that.

"What?" he asked me.

"It's no secret that Lily loathes and craves you in the same second. She is the only reason that you got where you are now. I figured that you sleeping with her would have gotten you a better job on the railroad by now… but, at least you didn't have to pay for her." I said and he was seething at this point.

"I didn't sleep with her for the pay." He said. I smirked. I wanted to believe him, but I didn't care anymore. I knew that I didn't belong here.

Bohannon POV

I realized that Anne wasn't happy right now. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that some of this might be my fault.

"Right, and I didn't come out here to hide from my past… I know that's the reason that you are here. I guess that's the reason that we are all here. I know that now." She said and stood up. I had to admit that this conversation that gone to a place that I never wanted it to go.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bohannon. I will be gone tomorrow. You can go back to sleeping with whomever you like, I will be a faded memory, and my uncle will be happy that I am no longer a distraction." She said. She was very unsteady at the moment.

"Or, I could just fix it now." She said and grabbed the knife. I wasn't quick enough as she pressed the blade to her wrist. I grabbed it, but she had managed to draw blood.

"No, you stupid girl." I quickly tied cloth around her wrist.

"Just let me go… I don't want to be here. No one wants me. My family sent me away because someone raped me, my father died when I was younger and my mother blamed me for it, and I will never be good enough for anyone." She said.

"No, you don't deserve this." I told her as I held her to me. She was struggling, but I wasn't going to let her go. I had been in that state after my family had died. I had to pull myself out of it… I wasn't going to let her to that to herself.

"Yes, I do!" she cried.

"No, Anne, you don't." I said and I pulled her face to mine. I wanted her to understand that I was serious. I looked into her eyes and saw sadness, loneliness, and contempt for the things around her. I realized that her feelings mirrored my own. She was more than I ever realized.

Anne POV

I was looking into his eyes. I saw as much pain as I held in mine. I knew that he might be the person that understood, but that's only if he wanted to be that person. I hoped that he would be.

I was lost in his eyes when he pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised, but at the same time… I felt something I hadn't in a long time. I felt right, accepted, and where I was supposed to be.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	9. Feelings

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. **

Anne POV

I woke up the next morning to someone walking around the car. I looked around and I was in my bed. I sighed and sat up.

"Anne?" a voice called out.

"Yes?" I answered and Eva peeked behind the curtain.

"Mr. Bohannon said that you had an accident last night, so he wanted me to check on you." She said and I smiled as I nodded.

"I trip and sliced open my wrist last night. I didn't listen to him and was out a little later than I had right to be last night." I said and she nodded.

She helped me change my bandage and I got ready. We were going to get some food.

"How's the baby?" I asked her.

"Good, I'm excited." She said and I smiled.

"Is everything alright with you and Mr. Toole?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He is still fighting with the idea." She said and I nodded. I knew that she felt bad because of what all had happened between them. She loved Elam, but knew that it wasn't going to be the right thing for her or the child.

"I'm sure it will all work out." I said and she hugged me. I liked Eva, because she was a nice person.

"Anne, Eva, get over here." Sean said and we ran for him when we heard gunshots.

"What is it?" Eva asked him.

"They are robbing the rail office… stay here." He said and shut us in the saloon.

Lily POV

I was sitting in the floor as I watched Thomas bleed out from the gunshot wound. I didn't know what to do. I had been in a tough situation before with my husband and I didn't want to go through this one.

"Unlock it!" the one shouted at me and pull me over to the safe.

"I can't." I said and he pointed the gun at my head.

I tried and didn't get it right the first time.

"One more chance, bitch." He said.

"You aren't helping!" I said and he smirked as I took a deep breath. I managed to get it open and he threw me back to where Thomas was sitting.

I pushed on the wound to try to get it to stop, but I didn't know how much I could actually do to save him. I watched as the men took the money and started out the door. I could hear shooting, but I could only pray that I didn't get hit.

I watched as one of the men walked out and ran back inside. I saw Thomas's gun and went for it. I shot the man in the leg and he fell over. I saw Elam appear and few seconds later with Bohannon beside him.

"Help me!" I screamed and people came running inside. They immediately attended to Thomas. They put him on his desk and I watched as they did everything they could. I saw Anne come running in with Eva.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded as I looked at Thomas.

"What happened?" she asked me as she started to panic.

"He was shot, but they are doing everything for him." I said and Eva hugged her. I knew that he was her only family for miles.

Bohannon POV

I locked the guy in the car and told Elam to guard him. I ran back to the office to see what was going to happen. I didn't know if Thomas was going to make it. I walked in to see Anne, Eva, and Lily talking. I knew that Anne was upset.

Lily saw me and walked over. She fell into my arms and I sighed as I wrapped them around her. She was upset, but I really didn't want to check on her.

"He will be fine." I said and she nodded.

I was watching Anne when Lily looked up to see us. I saw something else flash across her eyes. I knew that it went against everything from last night. We hadn't slept together, but I certainly want to. I couldn't push her, but I knew there was something between us.

"I need to check on Anne." I said and Lily slowly detatched herself from me.

"Go clean up." I said and pushed past her. I walked over and put a hand on Anne's back. She looked at me, but tensed up.

"He will be fine." I said and she sighed.

"I sent for my doctor friend… he's coming." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, you can eat with me and Mr. Toole." Eva told her and she shook her head no.

"No, I'm going to the church." She said and we both nodded.

"I will walk with you." Eva said and they left.

"Bohannon." Someone said and I saw Elam walk up with Doc.

"Who's guarding the car?" I asked him.

"Irish Boys." He said and I nodded.

"I wanted to shoot him too much." He said and I sighed.

"Doc, do something to fix it." I said and he nodded.

I left after Doc had stabilized Mr. Durant. I needed to see Anne. I wanted to make sure that she was going to be alright. I had told Doc he could stay in the car with us tonight. I needed to tell Anne that as well.

I saw her and Ruth talking. I slowly walked up to them.

"Mr. Bohannon it's nice to see you." Ruth said and I nodded as I took off my hat.

"You too, Ruth. Anne, are you done?" I asked her and she nodded. Ruth hugged her and I offered her my arm. She hesitated, but then took it.

"Doc is working on your uncle. I also am going to let him stay in the car with us tonight." I said and she nodded. I knew that silence and I didn't like it.

We got back to the car and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry about today, but I'm glad you're ok." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I walked over and put a finger under her chin. I slowly lifted her eyes to mine.

"I mean it." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sure you do… about as much as Lily." She said and I pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away and looked at me.

"No… last night…" she was saying and I pulled her to me again. I kissed her with every fiber in me and hoped that I could show her that.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	10. Thomas' demands

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. **

Anne POV

I sighed as the train inched closer to Hell on Wheels. I hadn't seen Bohannon or anyone since I left the day after my uncle was shot. I went with him to Chicago. Eva went with us and I was glad because I needed company. We had left when my uncle was stabilized. I was glad to see the city again, but not my aunt. She was still a pain and controlling. She was nicer to me than the last time I saw her.

"Are you glad to be back?" I asked Eva and she smiled. She rubbed her stomach and I knew that she was excited about being pregnant. She had been to the doctor while we were up there.

"I am… I can't wait to see Mr. Toole." She said and I smiled. I was glad that the time apart made her feelings stronger. I knew that she was still conflicted about Mr. Toole and Elam.

"What about you?" She asked me and I sighed. I ha told her about Bohannon kissing me before I left.

"I am not sure." I admitted and she nodded.

"Anne?" my uncle called and I walked back there.

"Yes, Uncle?" I asked and he motioned for me to sit down.

"I am glad that you came back with me." He said and I smiled.

"Me too." I told him, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not.

Thomas POV

I smiled as Anne told me that she was coming back. I wanted her to come with me. I knew that her mother wanted almost nothing to do with her after her father died. I understood the feeling, because my wife did it when our son died.

"I want to know how you feel about Bohannon?" I asked her and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I know that Lily has laid with him and people talk about her. I don't want you to be like that." I said and she nodded. I knew that people talked. I had heard them; Bohannon didn't care, but Lily did.

"So, you want me to stay away from him?" I asked him and he smiled.

"No, I want you to make him forget about Lily. She won't be around much longer anyways." I said and I could tell that she was struggling with the statement.

"I don't want to be like that." She said and I nodded.

"Anne, I won't let anyone talk about you. I just need to make sure that my best man on the railroad doesn't get too sidetracked by the whore of the town." I said and she nodded.

"Why?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I need you to help me secure your future." I said and she sighed.

"Fine." She finally agreed.

"Good, we are having dinner with Eva, Mr. Toole, Bohannon, and Lily tonight." He said and I nodded.

"What will happen to Lily?" I asked him.

"I will worry about that." I said and she smiled at me before leaving. She would make someone a good wife because she doesn't have to know everything.

Bohannon POV

I was in town when the train pulled into the depot. I didn't know how to feel. I had missed Anne, but I wasn't sure how she was going to react to me.

"Come on." Elam said as we walked up there. I sighed and followed him up there.

"Ah, Bohannon, come on. We have things to discuss about my railroad." Durant said and I nodded. I caught a glimpse of Anne; she looked so proper.

We discussed things and I was told to come to dinner tonight. I wasn't looking forward to it because I had to dress better.

"What did he want?" Elam asked me as we walked though town.

"That I have to eat with him tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Go get your girl." He said and I looked at him funny.

"Fine, I'm going to talk to Eva." He said and walked off. I knew that she was going to get him killed one day, but he was too stupid to leave her alone.

Anne POV

I walked back to the car I had been sharing with Bohannon to put my trunk away. I walked in and looked around; he had attempted to clean up.

"How was your trip?" Bohannon asked me from the doorway.

"Good, I'm just glad that my uncle is alright." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad you're back." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I responded. He sighed and looked at me.

"I will be at dinner tonight." He said and I nodded.

"I know, my uncle warned me." I said and he smirked.

"Warned you?" he asked me.

"Told me?" she replied and I nodded.

"So, you are going to avoid me." He stated.

I was conflicted, because I knew what my uncle wanted me to do, I knew what I wanted to do, and I knew what was right. I just didn't know which one I was going to follow.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	11. Thinking

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. **

Bohannon POV

I sighed as I walked to the office for dinner tonight. I had to admit that I wasn't exactly looking forward to tonight. I wasn't sure how to react to Anne, I didn't know what Durant had planned, and I just hated dressing up. I walked up and saw Anne, Lily, and Eva talking. They all looked very nice.

I walked in and received smiled from everyone, except for Anne. I knew that we still had stuff to discuss. I was handed a glass of scotch and stood with Durant and Mr. Toole. We finally ate and made small talk. Anne was quiet compared to Eva and Lily. They were talking about Chicago and other large cities. I just listened and added something when I was asked. I just couldn't wait to get out of there.

"I will be retiring. I'm not feeling well." Lily said and she looked at me.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked her and she nodded. I offered her my arm and we told everyone bye.

"If you stared any harder you might have hurt yourself." Lily said and I nodded.

"Good night, Lily." I said and she smirked.

"She doesn't want you… and, I won't wait around forever." She said and I tipped my hat at her as I walked away.

Anne POV

Eva and Mr. Toole had left as I started out the door.

"Anne?" Thomas said to me.

"Yes, Uncle?" I replied.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked me.

"Not until you are alright." I answered and he nodded.

"I just want you to be happy… I consider you my daughter." He admitted and I smiled. I hugged him before leaving to go to my car. I was walking past the Saloon and I saw people starting to be hostile towards Elam. I knew that Bohannon would probably be the only one who could help him.

I ran to the car and he looked startled when I ran inside.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Elam… at the saloon." I said and he nodded.

"Stay here." He said as he left.

Elam POV

I wasn't in a good position. They were going to hang me because some of my boys had been too loud outside the saloon.

"I didn't do nothing to be hanged." I said and they had me backed into a corner. I saw the other guys laying outside because they had beaten them.

"Shut up… you don't get a jury here." One of them yelled.

"Get away from him." Bohannon said as he walked into the Saloon. I was glad to see him.

"You can't tell us what to do." A guy said as Bohannon shot him in the arm.

"I can and I will. Go on, now. Saloon is closed." He said.

"Mr. Bohannon…" Mickey was saying until Bohannon pointed the gun at him.

"Saloon is closed." Sean said and Mickey agreed.

"Come on." Bohannon said and we walked outside.

We rode to my house and he sighed.

"Thanks." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Try to stay out of trouble. I need you around." He said and I nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I asked about Eva." I said.

"Leave her be." He warned me.

"I can't… I love her. I know that she will love me once she sees this." I said and Bohannon shook his head.

"Stay out here tonight." He said and I nodded.

Anne POV

I was sitting on the doorstep of the car when I heard the other door open. I looked back to see Bohannon. He unstrapped his gun and sighed. I was watching him when he looked up to see me.

"Come, sit." I said and he nodded.

He walked over and sat down with me. I noticed that he had a bottle of liquor in his hands. I took it and drank some. He laughed at the expression I had on my face.

"Nice." He said and I smirked.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I am not a pro at drinking like you." I said and he nodded.

We sat there when he took a drink.

"I'm glad you came back." He said and I nodded.

"I'm still up in the air about it." I admitted and he sighed.

"Maybe I can change your mind." He whispered and I looked at him.

He slid his hand across my cheek and pulled me to him. I gave in when I felt his lips press against mine. I knew that I had craved his kiss since the first time it had happened.

"I can't…" I said when we broke apart.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I don't know… I just think…" I saw saying when he cut me off.

"Stop thinking." He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Fine." I said and he kissed me softly.

"Come on, go to bed." He said a second later and pulled me up.

"Share my bed?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I won't do anything until you are ready." He admitted and I knew right then that Lily didn't know what she had, true gentlemen were from the south, and maybe my uncle was onto something when he wanted me to get to know Bohannon.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	12. Tragedy

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. **

Eva POV

I was tired of hearing Mr. Toole question me about Elam. I had done my best to tell him that I didn't want Elam. I wanted us to be a real family, I had apologized countless times, and I didn't know what else to do.

"Eva, are you alright?" a voice said and I turned to see a worried Anne standing next to me.

"Yes, but would you mind walking somewhere with me?" I asked her and she nodded. I knew that I could trust her after our trip together. She was one of my closest friends.

"Sure." She said and she offered me her arm. I was getting bigger and couldn't move around as well.

We began to walk out of the town and talked about different things. Anne was happy now that she and Bohannon were talking on a different level. I knew that her uncle would be happy.

"Is this Elam's house?" she asked me as we walked up to the small house.

"Yes, I wanted to come see it." I said and she nodded.

We walked inside and looked around. I could tell that he had taken his time and wanted to make this a nice place. He had a good size room with a nice fireplace and living area. I looked around the one room and realized that he was serious about this.

"What are ya'll doing here?" he said as he walked inside. He scared both me and Anne.

"I just wanted to see it." I said and he sighed.

"I told ya I had a good house." He said and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to think that Mr. Toole was the better person, but maybe he wasn't.

"I need to leave." I said and walked outside with Anne.

"I didn't want to think that yeh were here." A voice said and we all looked up to see Mr. Toole.

"I didn't do anything." I said and he sighed. He pulled out his gun and I had no idea what he was going to do. I looked at Anne who looked unsure of our situation.

"I just can't take it anymore. I have heard what people have said… I can't do it. Forgive me." He said and as he pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Elam and I took a step towards him.

I wasn't ready when he turned and shot himself in the head. I felt Anne pull me towards her as I screamed. I didn't know what I wanted, but it wasn't that.

Bohannon POV

I sighed when I was summoned to the rail office. I knew that whatever had happened it wasn't a good thing. I walked in and saw Anne leaving. She had been crying.

"Can you tell me why my Foreman wanted to commit suicide?" Durant yelled at me as the door closed. I was surprised to hear that and wasn't sure I had heard him right.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Mr. Toole shot himself." He said and I didn't know what to say.

"It was the negro's fault." Mr. Sweede said and I shook my head.

"It's no one's fault if he shot himself." I said and he smirked at me. I really wanted to hit him.

"He should have stayed away from her." He said.

"Shut up!" I said and Mr. Durant looked at the two of us.

"Was he harassing Eva?" Durant asked.

"He been talking to her behind Mr. Toole's back." Swede said and I sighed. He was going to make this Elam's fault.

"He didn't cuase him to shoot himself." I said again.

"Did anyone else see the shooting?" I asked.

"Anne." Durant said.

"I will go get her… she can solve this." Swede said.

"Don't you go near her." I said.

"Touchy, touchy." He said and I had enough. He turned around and I hit him in the back of the head with my gun. I looked back and Durant was giving me a questioning look.

"Elam didn't kill him, and I don't want him near Anne." I said and he nodded.

"Fine, but you still can't go around hitting my workers." He said and I sighed. I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"Bohannon, if you have feelings for Anne that fine, but you will not hurt her. I saved you once and I won't do it again." He said and I nodded.

Anne POV

I was sitting in the car and I looked at the bottle of likkor that Bohannon had brought into the car. I grabbed it and downed some. The flavor and burn were horrible, but at the same time it felt great. I took another drink and coughed at the taste.

"You have to get used to it." Bohannon said from behind me. I quickly turned around and gasped.

"I can tell." I mumbled as I put the bottle down. I started to walk towards my bed, but he grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I willed myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it. He pulled me to him and I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't get the images of today out of my head.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	13. Not all Bad

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

Anne POV

I watched as Eva willed herself to make it through the funeral. She was trying to be strong, but I also knew that she wasn't happy. She was lost, but Elam had been there for her the last few days. I gave him credit, even if some people didn't. Bohannon had been dealing with my uncle since he was trying to be nice, but also listen to Thomas gripe about the railroad not getting finished.

We were done and I helped Eva back to the railroad office. Thomas wanted to talk to her about everything. She was going to stay here, and I knew that Elam was ready to help her. I just hoped that she would be willing to accept it.

I was in the office when Lily walked into the room. She gave me a smile, but it looked forced. She had seemed distant since I had gone and come back. I knew that she was probably upset about Bohannon; she seemed like a sore loser. I had honestly avoided him since yesterday; he was nice, but I didn't want to start something and regret it.

"Anne?" a voice drew me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Bohannon and forced a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I will be." I answered truthfully. He got ready to say something, but Thomas called him into the back office. He gave me a small smile before walking back there. I waited on Eva and Elam came into the office.

"I guess." I answered and he nodded.

"You are a good friend." He said and I nodded. He knew that I was also dealing with the images of Mr. Toole's last moments.

"Thanks, I know that you will take care of her." I told him and he nodded with a smile.

"I am going to walk back to the car. I know that you will help her now." I said and he nodded.

"Anne, I will walk with you." Lily said and I nodded. I really didn't want to walk with her, but I didn't want to be completely rude.

Lily POV

I didn't care of Anne anymore. I knew that while she was gone her and her uncle were discussing things. I knew that I had a rumor going around town about me, but I didn't care. I did what I had to do to survive out here.

"I know that you and your uncle are closer now, but I want you to know that you can't get rid of me." I said and she looked at me funny.

"Lily, I don't know what my uncle has planned for you. It's not my business." She said and I nodded.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you have your eyes set on Bohannon. I just got lucky that you won't sleep with your own family." I said and she was playing a good actress.

"What are you talking about? I was thrown out here because of family. I don't care about you, Bohannon, or anything out here except for my uncle and Eva." She said and I smirked.

"Keep up the act, little girl." I said and went into my car. I just needed to figure out a way to get rid of her. Everything was fine until she got here.

Bohannon POV

I finally left Mr. Durant and went to my car. I wanted to see Anne. I walked in there and she was sitting at the small table. She looked in deep thought as she looked out a window. I watched as a tear slipped down her face. I knew that she had been through a lot lately. I carefully put my stuff down and walked over to her.

"Anne?" I asked her and she looked at me as more tears rolled down her face. I carefully wiped them away and she tried to pull away, but I stopped her.

"Hey, stop." I said and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you have had to go through the last few days." I said as I wiped her cheeks again. She nodded and looked outside.

"I think I might go back." She said and I wasn't surprised to hear that, but I didn't want to deal with it.

"You belong here." I said and she looked at me strange.

"No, I don't. You, my uncle, Lily, and everyone else had a great arrangement until I came out here." She said and I sighed, because I knew that Lily had been talking to her.

"We didn't… Lily is just using people." I admitted.

"You must not have minded." She whispered as she tried to stand up. I pulled her into my lap and pressed my lips to hers. She struggled for a minute, but finally gave in to me.

"Lily was a mistake, but whatever happens with us, won't be. I am tired of fighting it. You remind me what it's like to be a good person, of who I used to be, and who I wanted to be before the war." I admitted to her. She looked surprised, but nodded in agreement.

"Please, don't leave without letting me show you that not everything out here is bad." I said to her and she stared back at me.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	14. Scuffle

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eva POV

I was sitting with Anne in Elam's house. I was glad that he let me be here, but I still hadn't gotten over what all had happened.

"Are you ok?" Anne asked me and I sighed. I hadn't been feeling right lately. I wasn't sure why; I figured it was stress.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Why don't we go get you checked out?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said and she helped me up.

We were walking back to town, when a sharp pain went through my stomach. I grabbed in and fell over. Anne was right beside me.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"It's the baby." I said and gasped as another pain shot through me.

"Can you make it?" she asked me and I managed to lean on her until we got to the edge of town.

"HELP!" Anne shouted and men came running. Elam was there and carried me to the doctor. I passed out as soon as I got into the door.

Elam POV

I laid Eva down and grabbed Anne before she could get in the way.

"She's hurt!" she cried.

"They got her. Come on." I said and pulled her outside.

"She said something about the baby." She told me and I nodded.

"She will be fine." I told her, even if I didn't believe the words myself.

"Come on, let's go to the office. You can wait there out of the weather." I told her and she sighed, but nodded.

We walked over there and Mr. Durant noticed something was wrong when we walked inside.

"What is it, Anne?" he asked her as Lily rolled her eyes at her presence.

"Eva is sick." She said and Mr. Durant nodded.

"She's probably faking it." Lily mumbled and I didn't have time to react when Anne shot towards her and slapped her.

"The world doesn't revolve around you! Quit acting like the whore you know to be!" Anne screamed at her. Bohannon and the Swede had come in the office when she screamed that. Lily went to hit Anne back, but Anne hit her again.

"Alright, quit!" the Swede said and grabbed Lily to stop her from retaliating. I stepped between them as Lily struggled to get a hit in.

"Elam, go check on Eva, while I deal with my niece." Mr. Durant said and I nodded. I shared a look with Bohannon as we both walked out of the office.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Lily made a comment and Anne hit her." I said and he laughed.

He sat with me while we waited on Eva. I just wanted her to be all right.

Thomas POV

I sighed as I looked at Anne. She looked like she was falling apart at the seams.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"I don't care for her." She said and I laughed at her statement.

"That's obvious." I said and she glared at me.

"Don't even." I said and she sighed.

"Fine. Can I go?" she asked me.

"No, you can't. You can't just go around hitting people or calling them whore." I said and she wanted to say something, but I cut her off.

"Even if it might be popular opinion." I said and she smirked at my wording.

"Now, how's Eva?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"She wasn't feeling well and then was having problems with the baby." She said and I nodded. I knew that they were close friends; I was glad that she had one.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Why don't you have dinner with me tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Good, I will see you tonight. You need to check on your friend." I told her and she nodded. She kissed my cheek and left. I hoped that Eva was all right and I knew that Lily would be here to complain about Anne soon.

Lily POV

I was so mad at Anne. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to hit me. I saw her walking to the doctor. I walked up to her and slammed her to the ground. I hadn't been this mad since that Indian had taken my husbands life. She was fighting me when I felt someone yank me off of her.

"Calm down, Ms. Bell." The Swede said as he pulled me off of her. Bohannon and Elam picked Anne up and I felt anger go through me as Bohannon checked on her. He was mine.

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat!" I screamed at her.

"Better than an attention seeking whore! Yes, your husband died, but I'm sure he didn't think that you would sleep with the town once he died just to say your own ass! Have some dignity!" Anne screamed at me. I started to say something, but Bohannon pulled her away.

Bohannon POV

I pulled Anne back to the car. She looked like a mess and was fuming mad.

"She is such a bitch!" she hissed and I smirked. She was cute when she was mad.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked me and I put my hands up in defense.

"Anne, it will be alright, darlin." I said and she sighed.

"I want to go home." She said as she put her hand on her forehead. She looked ready to crack.

I sighed and carefully pulled her into my arms.

"This is home, now." I reminded her and she sighed. I soothed her as I rubbed her back and she took a deep breath.

"It will be ok." I said and she looked at me. She nodded as she bit her lip. I couldn't help it as I pressed my lips to hers. She had the softest lips.

"Anne!" someone said as they busted in the door. I wanted to hurt whoever ruined this moment.

**A/N: Pls review!**


End file.
